


Anno Domini

by TheGatsbyGirl



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Elizabeth is traumatized but also kind of at peace?, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, just let me have this okay, the multiverse is complicated and she’s trying to sort it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGatsbyGirl/pseuds/TheGatsbyGirl
Summary: “The circle is unbroken. Her life is her own. But she won’t forget.”In the year of our lord, Elizabeth is ready to move forward and pause to look back.





	Anno Domini

Paris is beautiful.

  
It’s opening a tear into a watercolor painting; the colors of the sky are perfect and it feels like a dream. She’s just sitting at a café reading a book. A while ago she started getting into the habit of reading a book and then immediately turning back to the first page after she’s done. Just to make sure she didn’t miss anything crucial.

  
On the first page she rereads the little boy’s inner monologue. Yes, this is the same as before. She remembers.

  
And she remembers other things too.

  
Time is funny. It always leaves her with a million questions but she knows that there isn’t anyone who can give her an answer. _Should_ she remember? Why does she still have a bird pendant at her throat and why does she remember him smiling through rolled eyes and saying “the one on the right?” It’s too confusing. She doesn’t know anything and won’t pretend to know.

  
But those answers are out there. She knows it. If a city can fly and songbird can cry, she can find what she’s looking for.

  
She is going to see the world, and for once she’s going to use her own wings. Budapest is next. Then maybe even Africa. Everywhere. All places. And she finally has enough time without the need for prying open the air.

  
Paris is beautiful.

  
But when she steps into the Notre Dame Cathedral she thinks she might vomit. Because the rosy light pouring through stained glass looks too much like the blood of Daisy Fitzroy. The stone veins that run along the ceiling and the archways look too much like the bars of a cage.

  
Getting out of there is easy, but she doesn’t know where to land. Her knees hit the concrete and she can breathe again.

  
She hates him and she can’t. The man she knew is gone. Not dead. Just…gone. Trying to find him would lead her further astray, but he did do something. The false shepherd lead the lamb to her own path.

  
A.D.

  
Anno Domini.

  
In the year of our lord.

  
This is her year. She has no lord. No keeper. She has herself, and that’s enough.

  
Her footing is wobbly, but she stands and looks ahead. There lies her future. Ahead. She smiles.

  
The circle is unbroken. Her life is her own. But she won’t forget.

  
People don’t forget their first friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Booker is problematic and there’s no way in hell that I’m going to excuse the things he did, but I got really attached to his character the first time my friends and I played this game. I love Booker, I love Elizabeth, and I love their dynamic as a family. I kind of think Elizabeth would feel the same way I feel about Booker: that he was her friend and her enemy. She’ll never forgive him for the bad he did, but she’ll be grateful for the good. She loves her father, Booker DeWitt, and hates her father, Zachary Comstock. It’s complicated. But this GAME is complicated, and I love it.  
>   
> \-------  
> Thank you for reading this. Comments and kudos water my crops!  
> Yell at me on [tumblr](http://kataruhh.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/TheGatsbyGirl)


End file.
